


Bone Deep

by Starofwinter



Series: Flowers and Tattoos [49]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Pain, Couch Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: The cold always brings pain for Anomaly, but Stick helps when he can.





	Bone Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Stick belongs to [Kristsune.](https://www.kristsune.tumblr.com)

Stick wakes up to the realization that his left side is cold.  The whole apartment is cold, so before he gets up, he grabs another blanket and wraps it around his other partners; Killer snuggles closer to Poke, burying himself in the warmth.  Stick smiles and brushes his hair back before slips out of the room, going to look for Anomaly. 

He finds him curled up on the couch, fingers digging into his bare shoulder tight enough to leave marks that are already turning from pink to dark reddish-purple.  He’s biting his lip to hold back whimpers that still slip through, and his skin is almost corpse-gray. Stick’s stomach twists, and he hurries over. “An’ika,” he says quietly, and Anomaly gives a guilty jerk.  

“Did I wake you up?” he asks, his eyes wide as he looks up at Stick, “‘m sorry.”

“No, cyare, I wish you had.  Will you talk to me?” Stick gently uncurls his fingers from his shoulder, holding them in both hands.  His skin is clammy and cold to the touch, and he tugs Anomaly to rest against his chest. The soft whimper that’s only partially hidden in his chest breaks his heart.

“Shoulder hurts,” Anomaly whispers, “In the bone.”  Stick knows the cold weather always amplifies the damage done to his arm, but some days are worse than others.  This is worse than he’s seen in a long time, though. 

Carefully, he starts to rub Anomaly’s shoulder, around the edges of where the prosthetic attaches, and down along the scarred muscles.  The knots are tight enough that he can feel them with barely any pressure, and he massages them as gently as he can. “Udesii,” he murmurs, “Try to relax for me.”

Anomaly’s breaths are ragged, but they’re starting to slow down - Stick doesn’t know if it’s just from his body wearing out or if the pain is going away, but he keeps working, trying to relieve the way the muscles beneath his hands are locked up.  

It takes the better part of an hour, but finally Anomaly is limp against him, and the terrifying pallor of his skin has warmed back to something almost healthy, if still a little washed out with exhaustion.  “Thanks,” he whispers, nuzzling into Stick’s chest. He’s still curled up, but it’s more for comfort than trying to escape his pain. 

“Anytime, An’ika.”  Stick kisses the crown of his head, cradling him close.  He keeps rubbing his back, even after he feels Anomaly relax and fall asleep.  When he wakes up, they’ll have to talk about him going back to the doctor for pain treatment, but for now, he’s just grateful that Anomaly can get some rest.


End file.
